This invention relates generally to foldable tables. More specifically, it relates to improvements in such tables utilizing lightweight containers for holding articles intended for beverage consumption for use and storage purposes.
In the copending applications Ser. No. 579,489 Ser. No. 639,200 filed Aug. 9, 1984 by Harold Brickman for "Foldable Table", both owned by the same entity as is this application, there is shown various embodiments of foldable bar tables. Both of the above identified applications make reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,122,780, 4,177,738 and Des. 252,659.
This application discloses another embodiment of foldable tables utilizing means providing lightweight, yet sturdy, receptacles for holding articles intended for beverage consumption and storage of such articles.